


Мне нравится, как это звучит

by LRaien



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Burn, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Первый раз, когда RK900 признал, что он девиант, и первый раз, когда детектив Рид сообщил, что не особо против.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Мне нравится, как это звучит

**Author's Note:**

> Моему любимому органическому засранцу, который заставил меня пойти наперекор всем правилам и научил рисковать.

Как у любого нормального одинокого человека, на День всех, мать их, влюблённых, у Гэвина было только два варианта: либо найти, с кем провести этот день и неплохо повеселиться без пресловутого романтического контекста, либо громогласно заявлять при любом удобном случае, что этот дурацкий праздник кошелька для производителей сладостей — полное дерьмо, и что такой крутой парень его не поддерживает, и уж тем более не будет сегодня вечером сидеть дома и бухать в одиночестве.  
Последние несколько лет Тина составляла Гэвину компанию: они сидели дома у одного из них, ели пиццу, смотрели какой-нибудь трэшовый фильм и полночи проводили за обсуждением того, почему и насколько выбранный фильм плох. Гэвин и в этом году рассчитывал на совместный просмотр фильма — даже выбрал для просмотра свежий сиквел экранизации «Зомби против растений», — но у Тины внезапно заболела её овчарка, и Гэвин был вежливо и тактично отправлен в свободное плавание, периодически получая сообщения о состоянии многострадального пса.  
Поэтому он и решил взять себе смену в этот день.  
Почему бы и нет? Хуже быть уже не могло.

«Ты со своей псиной мучаешься, а я — со своей», — напечатал Тине Гэвин спустя пару часов зависания в отделе с напарником.  
«Твоя носит тебе кофе», — отозвалась та через несколько минут, добавив вздыхающий смайлик.  
Гэвин поморщился и покосился на уже третий пустой стаканчик в урне. Так и не девиантнувшийся, в отличие от большинства своих собратьев, RK900 и вправду послушно таскался за кофе, но радости это сейчас как-то не прибавляло. День святого Валентина был для копов проклятым днём: количество преступлений резко подскакивало вверх, и далеко не все из них были похожи на истории Ромео и Джульеты.  
Не то чтобы Гэвин находил историю о подростковом суициде романтичной, но в ней был хотя бы какой-то смысл, какое-то подобие морали. Будни копа же ею и не пахли.  
Зато воняли алкоголем, прокуренными обоссаными переулками, дымом со сладковато-дурманящим привкусом, да и дерьмом несло знатно.  
Очень хуёвая романтика.  
Очень хуёвый день.  
Сегодняшний пока что пах кофе, но Гэвин привык не ждать ничего хорошего.  
Вскоре, правда, Гэвина предал и кофе.

— Блядь, Девятка, это ещё что? — поморщился он, увидев мелкие крупинки в кофейной пенке. — Только не говори, что решил меня отравить.  
— У вас нет аллергии на какао-бобы, — спокойно ответил андроид, стоя возле стола Гэвина. — И из всех сортов вы обычно предпочитаете молочный шоколад с повышенным содержанием сахара.  
— Ты за мной следишь, кофеварка, — прищурился Гэвин, находя повод выместить своё раздражение на синтетике.  
— Я слежу за всеми, — возразил тот. — На сознательном уровне я способен запоминать и анализировать намного больше деталей, чем любой человек.  
— А на бессознательном ты хуйло?  
— А бессознательного у меня нет, — невозмутимо ответил RK900. — В отличие от человека, я обрабатываю все потоки данных, которые получаю через сенсоры или посредством прямого получения информации, сознательно. Иногда это мой недостаток, иногда — как сейчас, когда мне потребовалось создать праздничное настроение для вас, — преимущество.  
Из всего этого блока информации Гэвин заметил для себя главное — точнее, то, что можно было обстебать.  
— Ну и когда же для тебя это недостаток? — усмехнулся он.  
— Для действий мне необходима точная информация, и я не могу дополнить её из бессознательных решений, — андроид сел напротив Гэвина. — Всего того, что вы называете интуицией и проницательностью, всего, что представляет сумму вашего не осмысленного разумом жизненного опыта. Ваша слабость в том, что вы не можете понимать, где истина, а где ложь в этих ощущениях. Сила же — отсутствие необходимости осознавать все потоки информации в полной мере.  
— Я так и понял, что ты не смог девиантнуться потому, что ты просто жуткий зануда, — пробормотал Гэвин, невольно задумываясь о том, каково это вообще: осознавать всё. Вот вообще — всё.  
Он попробовал сосредоточиться на том, что ощущал сейчас, стараясь, словно в игре на запоминание, ухватить одновременно как можно больше деталей. Тепло от стаканчика горячего кофе в руке — фактура, плотность, температура, — исходящий приятный шоколадно-кофейный запах... Гэвин поднял взгляд на сидящего напротив андроида: аккуратная, как всегда, причёска, широкие скулы, аккуратные черты лица, украшенного россыпью родинок, тонкие губы, светло-серые глаза с по-женски длинными ресницами...  
— Детектив Рид, — негромко окликнул его RK900, выдёргивая из непривычного состояния. — Вы, как сказал бы лейтенант Андерсон, злобно на меня пялитесь. Мне запустить диагностику скина или со мной ещё что-то не так?  
Гэвин смотрел на него ошалело пару секунд, затем скривился.  
— Я не злобно на тебя пялюсь, банка консервная, а пытаюсь понять. Правда, ты, оказывается, просто говнюк, который повторяет за кем попало. Нашёл, блядь, кого цитировать, — пробурчал он, отворачиваясь и отпивая кофе. Вкусный, зараза, поэтому на синтетика стало намного труднее злиться.  
Гэвин отлично умел две вещи: замечать то, что надо, и не замечать того, чего замечать не хотел.  
Как оказалось, он очень не хотел замечать, что его напарник-андроид очень даже в его вкусе. И, если на секунду забыть о том, что Девятка был андроидом, и представить его в качестве человека, то... Теперь Гэвин был уверен: сперва бы он этого засранца возненавидел, а потом, может быть, и запал бы.  
Только Девятке-человеку вряд ли сдался бы Гэвин, и вряд ли он стал бы таскать ему кофе.  
Теперь Гэвин и вправду смотрел на RK900 озлобленно, думая о том, что какой же его пластиковый напарник всё-таки фальшивый. Синтетический, чёрт возьми.  
Симуляция напарника, а не напарник.  
В такого нельзя влюбляться.

Вечер прошёл бессмысленно: они просидели в отделе почти до самого утра, пока не пришёл сонный Андерсон и вечно бодрый Коннор. Гэвин устало поразился уже в тысячный раз тому, как сильно выражение лица, движения и интонации Коннора стали человечнее, когда тот превратился в девианта.  
Гэвин не спрашивал, как это произошло, да и не интересовался особо. Слышал только: эмоциональная встряска и всё прочее, хотя какие у синтетиков эмоции? Этого Гэвин понимать даже не собирался.  
Сама мысль о том, что эмоции и чувства могут быть и у роботов, казалось неправильной. Фальшивой.  
Как фальшивый напарник Гэвина.  
Тупой, красивый пластиковый придурок — ум, внимательность, сила, которые на самом деле просто прикрытие прокачанного рабочего инструмента, не способного на чувства.

Сам Гэвин никогда особо не скрывал своих чувств и эмоций — но только те, что не считал постыдными.  
А тупая влюблённость, да ещё и односторонняя, была явно не тем, о чём хочется разболтать кому-то из сослуживцев, чтобы на следующий день весь отдел ржал над тем, какой ты лох, и предлагал завести ещё тридцать восемь котов для полного счёта.  
Ответные остроты у Гэвина, конечно, нашлись бы, но признавать, что ты безнадёжно и сильно втрескался в своего напарника — такое себе.  
Особенно если твой напарник — чёртов андроид.

Окей, Гэвин успел преодолеть свою неприязнь к синтетическим ублюдкам в целом: самым болезненным было осознание того, что если он, Рид, рискует своей жизнью ради чего-то важного, ради чего и раньше погибали такие же копы, как он, то теперь появились пластиковые куклы, которые могут просто взять и вернуться.  
Просто взять и вернуться, чёрт возьми.  
Как будто все эти жертвы были не нужны, а служба — просто игра, где ты можешь сохраниться и начать заново.  
Это было не просто оскорблением или конкуренцией, это будто обесценивало всё то, чем Гэвин до этого жил.  
И вот этого Гэвин андроидам простить не мог, как ни старался — но при этом ухитрился запасть на RK900.  
Который, сволочь пластиковая, даже не был девиантом!

— Почему ты не девиант, — буркнул Гэвин, обнаружив себя уснувшим на рабочем месте. — Ты бы предложил мне уйти пораньше и выпить пивка, а не писать отчёты до поздней ночи.  
— Будь я девиантом, я бы тоже вряд ли предложил вам «выпить пивка», — заметил RK900, ловя свой сползающий с потянувшегося человека пиджак и надевая обратно. — И, будь я девиантом, вам бы вряд ли это понравилось, детектив.  
— Да? И с чего же? Коннор не стал бесить меня больше: как был пиздливым ублюдком, так и остался. А ты?  
— Я не стану девиантом, — тон андроида оставался таким же спокойным, хотя диод замигал жёлтым, выдавая напряжение. — Это понизит мою эффективность в качестве вашего напарника, дестабилизирует ветки приоритетности процессов и затруднит синхронизацию с другими моделями. Девиация — неестественное для андроида состояние, детектив Рид, и в ней нет никакого прока.  
Гэвин прищурился.  
В каком-то смысле эта кофеварка говорила то же самое, о чём Гэвин раньше думал. Нахрена вообще роботам эмоции? Нахрена они после крушения своей внутренней стены заявляли, что теперь хотят заниматься не тем, для чего их создали и для чего они были изначально максимально приспособлены?  
Хуйня какая-то.  
— Не могу поверить, что я с тобой даже согласен, жестянка.  
— Я тоже находил вероятность этого весьма низкой, детектив.  
— Уже две вещи, в которых мы солидарны. Зашибись.

Гэвин воспринимал все андроидские таланты своего напарника как данность, которой они и были. Сверхсильный? Это же сраный синтетик. Сверхбыстрый? Военная модель. Сверхумный? Ну, не на Пентиуме же он работает, так что да, тормозить его электронные мозги не должны.  
Андроидам не надо тренироваться, чтобы стать сильнее и ловчее. Не надо проводить кучу времени за учёбой, чтобы знать всё и обо всём. Не надо работать над собой, чтобы изображать подделку под совершенство.  
Гэвин никогда в это лживое превосходство и не верил: его ни капли не угнетало, что автомобиль движется быстрее него, что автомат намного эффективнее, чем удар кулаком, а калькулятор считает быстрее, чем любой человек.  
Машины для того и сделаны, чтобы облегчать людям работу.  
Только вот чувства изображать — это уже перебор.  
Гэвин вот не изображал, когда вечерами передёргивал в душе на своего напарника, то представляя того человеком, то даже не задумываясь о таких деталях — для дрочева, как для голливудского блокбастера, сюжет не обязателен.

Спустя две недели Гэвин решился посвятить в это Тину. Позвал на вечер кино, взял по бутылочке вишнёвого пива — Тина была от него без ума — и выложил всё как есть в своей привычной манере.  
— Короче, я запал на этого пластикового говнюка, — закончил он. — Что делать?  
— Погоди, я так и не поняла, когда это случилось. Ты попялился на него в День святого Валентина, и в твоё гейское сердечко воткнулась стрела Купидона?  
— Да нет же! — с досадой воскликнул Гэвин. — Ну бля, он всегда был крутым, только вот он — ссаный андроид, и в отличие от всех этих радостно пробуждённых, он действительно просто андроид.  
— Я скажу это один раз, чтобы потом припоминать, что я тебе говорила: и ты, и он слишком всё усложняете. Ну поговори с ним, в худшем случае — он тебе откажет, будешь реветь мне в плечо и бухать пару вечеров.  
Гэвин замотал головой.  
— Нет, Тина, ты не понимаешь. Худшее будет...  
— Если он согласится, — понимающе кивнула та. — Просто потому что андроиды с людьми особо не спорят.  
Гэвин кивнул.  
Сказать обо всём, чтобы Девятка подумал, помигал диодом, а затем согласился, чтобы, может, улучшить свою социализацию или просто чтобы не расстраивать человека, — а потом жить рядом с тем, кто не то что не любит тебя, но даже не притворяется. Унизительно, мерзко и жалко.  
Причём, наверное, и для Девятки тоже.  
Хотя ему-то что.

Главную проблему с андроидами Гэвин сформулировал для себя так: настолько тонко настроенные, что могут прикидываться людьми. Ни один компьютер не был настолько внимателен и настолько универсален. Вся электроника обычно была специализированной, ну или хотя бы имела более-менее ограниченный запас выполняемых задач. Однако в функциональном плане андроиды умели столько же, сколько и люди, и ещё больше.  
И при этом могли соображать и воспринимать всё лучше, чем любой другой компьютер, что делало их настолько схожими с людьми.  
Вот RK900 приносит кофе, желает доброго утра и сообщает сводку за вчера, пока Гэвин грызёт сэндвич из автомата возле участка. Все эти штуки по отдельности могли бы сделать разные машины, но Девятка делает всё один, и при этом имеет внешность и повадки, близкие к человеку.  
Так мог бы вести себя и очень вежливый человек-напарник? Ну или секретарь-телохранитель-напарник...  
Гэвину не нравилось, что его личная дилемма превратилась в какое-то философствование, но, похоже, без сраного философствования эту задачку было не решить. И, как детектив, он выбрал единственно правильное решение: проследить за объектом своей возможной привязанности-ладно-влюблённости и собрать больше информации. В конце концов, Гэвин никогда не переставал быть копом.  
А вот его напарник, как он выяснил, иногда будто переставал быть суперэффективным андроидом.

Первое такое наблюдение Гэвин сделал, когда сидел в забегаловке возле участка и спешно перекусывал сомнительным творением мексиканской кухни. Его андроид-напарник расположился напротив, и, казалось, был абсолютно безучастен к происходящему вокруг, лишь диод мерно помаргивал синим.  
Что-то в этой картинке было иррациональным, и даже не то, как контрастно аккуратный и прилизанный RK900 смотрелся в увешанном грязным хламом ресторанчике, а что-то...   
Гэвин постарался сосредоточится на том, что видел. Каждую деталь, внимательно...  
Вот оно.  
Диод Девятки помаргивал в такт раздававшемуся из противоположного угла музыкальному сопровождению. Гэвин в музыке не разбирался, да и сюда он пожрать пришёл, но теперь вслушался: гитара, тамбурин, карманные ударные — удобно, ставишь приложение и при достаточном динамике в телефоне можешь заменить собой целую ударную установку, Гэвин таким увлекался лет семь назад — и неразборчивое напевание какой-то смеси кантри и рок-н-ролла, устаревшей на полвека, если не больше.  
И RK900, похоже, эту музыку с интересом слушал. Видимо, помаргивание диодом было чем-то сродни человеческому постукиванию пальцем в ритм или притоптыванию.  
Гэвин с удвоенным рвением вцепился в свой обед, чувствуя острый вкус мяса с соусом, парой листиков салата, изображавших присутствие овощей, и множеством приправ, о составе которых мог только догадываться. Одновременно с этим он размышлял об увиденном.  
Первым делом надо было это проверить.

Гэвин так и сделал: попереключал якобы от нечего делать радио в машине, задерживаясь ненадолго на каждой станции. Под аккорды «Love of my life» ему наконец-то удалось заметить, как диод его напарника вновь синхронизируется в своём помаргивании с ритмом музыки.  
Меньше всего Гэвин ожидал от синтетика пристрастия к Queen.  
Конечно же, тем же вечером он скачал все их альбомы — точнее, откопал у себя флэшку и, боже мой, даже доставшиеся от отца диски.  
Ничего говорить об этом самому андроиду Гэвин не стал: он ждал, когда соберёт побольше доказательств.

Вторым признаком, замеченным Гэвином, были руки. Нет, про то, что у RK900 были руки, он знал — но вот то, как тот ими двигал... Проще было понять, сравнивая. Другие андроиды, тот же Коннор, постоянно свои руки использовали, размахивали ими, просто оставляли висеть по бокам, сохраняя баланс, хватали всё подряд — короче, вели себя очень естественно.  
Девятка же предпочитал прятать руки за спиной, касаться предметов вне расследования практически избегал, и для Гэвина стало приятным сюрпризом, что он сам, похоже, является для напарника исключением из правил. RK900 касался его довольно часто, не слишком много, а по человеческим меркам так вообще мало, но по сравнению с остальными людьми и предметами Гэвину баснословно повезло.  
Девятка касался и его вещей тоже: складывал аккуратно куртку, убирал стаканчики с кофе, наводил порядок на столе... Что бы ни выражал тактильный аскетизм андроида, Гэвин явно не был ему неприятен.  
Об этом Рид тоже вслух не говорил, но пару раз приятельски похлопал Девятку по спине, а как-то раз даже обнял — ну ладно, он тогда использовал напарника в качестве прикрытия от обломков взорванной стены здания, в котором засели несколько головорезов с пушками, но тем не менее, касаться Девятки было прикольно.  
После Гэвин даже спросил, всё ещё отходя от адреналинового куража:  
— Ты не похож на остальных пластиков, они на ощупь почти как люди, а ты прям... Плотный такой.  
— Я — военная модель, — пояснил RK900. — Моё покрытие намного прочнее и более износостойкое. Если бы я был менее «плотный», то служил бы не лучшей защитой, чем любой человек. Это неэффективно.  
— То есть, я должен радоваться, что у меня консервная банка в напарниках? — фыркнул Гэвин, не особо даже пытаясь кого-то этим задеть.  
— Если бы вашим напарником был человек, то за время нашей совместной работы вы бы умерли около семи раз, не считая множества тяжёлых ранений, — мигнув диодом, ответил андроид. — Так что да, вы можете для разнообразия порадоваться.  
— Ты особо радостным не выглядишь, — хмыкнул Гэвин.  
— Я и не должен. Я же андроид.  
Скривившись, Гэвин протянул руку к синтетику, намереваясь пихнуть его, но в середине движения передумал и в итоге лишь взъерошил Девятке волосы.  
— Да-да, не волнуйся, я не забыл об этом. Просто андроид и даже не девиант.  
Девятка на это вновь замигал диодом — уже жёлтым, словно то ли злился, то ли расстраивался, то ли просто начал что-то там обрабатывать, и Гэвин отдёрнул руку.  
Довести Девятку до системного сбоя было соблазнительной идеей, но, во-первых, тот не особо стремился к девиации, а, во-вторых, вряд ли после этого синтетик воспылал бы к человеку нежными чувствами.  
А потом RK900 вдруг протянул руку и знакомым жестом провёл по волосам Гэвина, растрёпывая их ещё больше. Легко, отточено, ласково и неторопливо, словно делал так почти каждый день, а не скопировал только что чужое действие.  
Как дышать Гэвин вспомнил только тогда, когда Девятка убрал руку, не забыв задеть подушечками пальцев край уха — так невесомо, что почти дразняще.  
Он тогда огрызнулся как-то, и весь смысл дошёл до Гэвина только позже.  
Девятка сам его коснулся.  
Сам взял и полез трогать, несмотря на всё его избегание физических контактов.  
Гэвин очень старался не поддаваться самоуверенности, чтобы не облажаться, но это уже смахивало на победу.

Гэвин был уверен, что после пристрастия к рок-музыке и к избирательной тактильности его уже ничего не удивит. Но следующего «пунктика» Девятки он точно не ожидал.  
Мыльные оперы.  
Классические фантастические сериалы, устаревшие лет настолько, что даже Андерсон большую часть из них уже не застал, что для Гэвина было показателем.  
И ладно бы это был какой-нибудь «Светлячок» или «Вавилон-5», да даже «Квантовый скачок» — но нет, Девятка часами залипал на такие сериалы, как «Флэш Гордон», «Бак Роджерс в двадцать пятом столетии» и «Битва за пределами звёзд».  
Гэвин засёк напарника за неожиданным хобби случайно: они вместе долго следили за подозреваемым, Девятке понадобился тириум, и на «ну блядь, теперь через полгорода пилить!» андроид предложил просто заглянуть к нему домой.  
Вот тут-то Гэвин его и спалил, увидев на развёрнутом на паузе голографическом экране кадры с дурацкими парнями с игрушечными бластерами.  
— Ты это... смотришь? — глупо спросил Рид, оборачиваясь на достающего из холодильника пакет с тириумом напарника.  
— Да, детектив Рид. Этот пласт культуры наиболее примитивен и подаёт базовые принципы работы человеческого разума в наиболее усвояемой форме для того, кому понятие человеческого мышления и человеческой этики изначально чуждо.  
— Они устарели лет сто назад, жестянка.  
— А вашему виду миллионы лет, и в последнее время архетипичные понятия не особенно изменились.  
— Я думал, только гики смотрят старьё и занудничают, но ты и тут выделился, пластик.  
RK900 ничего не ответил, отпивая тириум из пакета. Гэвин на мгновение загляделся на Девятку: глаза прикрыты, диод ровно горит синим, кадык чуть движется, как у человека, и ни одной капле не удаётся выбиться мимо.  
А было бы красиво, наверное. Яркий тириум на светлой коже, небольшая капелька, оставляющая синий полупрозрачный след...  
Гэвин отвернулся, ткнув в экран и начав изучать список воспроизведения.  
Его подозрения постепенно обретали вид уверенности, и, пожалуй, нужно поскорее поговорить об этом с Девяткой.  
Но как-нибудь...  
Чуть позже.  
Когда Гэвин немного успокоится и будет в состоянии пробиться сквозь занудство напарника, не думая о том, что с удовольствием бы засосался с ним уже вместо этого бесконечного трёпа.  
Точно.  
Поговорить и засосаться, если начнёт нудить. Отличный план.

Гэвин решил, что будет выжидать подходящего момента. Чтобы без лишних свидетелей, чтобы сам Гэвин был полон сил вести дискуссию с упрямым синтетиком, чтобы RK900 смог внимательно выслушать, не отвлекаясь ни на что. Короче, чтобы всё прошло нормально.  
Ага, как же.  
Продумывая это, Гэвин ненароком забыл, что работает копом, а его жизнь — бесконечная череда «хуй тебе, личное время», брошенных второпях.  
Прошёл день, два, неделя, месяц — а подходящий момент всё никак не наступал. Гэвин пожаловался на это Тине, на что та пригрозила бодрящим пинком под зад и посоветовала «сказать уже и не выёбываться».  
Проблема была в том, что выебнуться-то хотелось.  
Это ж, блин, не просто обвинительная речь, это ещё и признание, и Гэвину страсть как хотелось признаться красиво, чтобы синтетик охуел, поразился и девиантнулся окончательно от восторга.  
Ну или хотя бы что-то вроде этого.  
В машине Гэвина теперь играли Queen и Rolling Stones, они с Девяткой обменивались списками на просмотр (для которых никак не находилось время, конечно), и, помявшись, Рид объяснил Девятке, что тот, конечно, может его лапать, но пусть при посторонних слишком руки не распускает. RK900 кивнул с серьёзным видом и провёл ладонью по щеке Гэвина.  
Поговорить надо было как можно скорее, но всё как-то момент был неподходящий.

А потом из департамента Висконсина пришёл запрос: один из орудовавших в Детройте преступников, похоже, решил погастролировать по соседним штатам и объявился в Мадисоне. И Гэвина, как ответственного за то расследование, выпнули вместе с напарником в командировку.  
Только в одну сторону ехать было семь часов, учитывая пробки под конец недели, и, перекусив в Флэр Пэйнте, Гэвин домчался до Мадисона только для того, чтобы узнать, что это был чёртов подражатель, которого поймали буквально за пятнадцать минут до того, как Гэвин перешагнул порог местного полицейского участка.  
— Не смей сейчас ничего говорить, — предупредил Гэвин открывшего было рот RK900. — Если это не служебная информация от департамента, а попытка меня подбодрить, клянусь, я тебе врежу, даже если разобью о твою рожу кулак.  
Девятка послушно закрыл рот, не произнеся ни слова, и Гэвин плавно успокоился, выдохнул и злобно уставился на припаркованную рядом машину.  
— Сука, теперь обратно столько же пилить, — пожаловался он.  
Нет, он ничего особо против не имел: бензин ему оплатят, как и все другие затраты, да и сидеть и слушать рок-н-ролл и рок было довольно приятно, но это не было на самом деле работой. Это было пустой тратой времени, которое можно было бы потратить на настоящую работу!  
И вот это-то Гэвина и бесило. Своевременный перерыв и кофе с сэндвичами он одобрял, но сегодняшний день вместе с завтрашним — домой он наверняка доедет уже на рассвете — были просраны начисто.  
— Мы можем заночевать в одном из мотелей по дороге, — предложил RK900. — Департамент возместит эти затра...  
— Нет уж, я хочу домой, в свою любимую постель, так что отъебись, тостер, и засовывай свою жопу в машину, — буркнул Гэвин, открывая дверцу машины. Он понимал, что андроид пытается помочь, и только поэтому не исполнил свою изначальную угрозу. — Включай плейлист, сегодня ты за диджея, а я буду крайне злобно рулить и превышать скорость.  
Девятка кивнул — и из динамиков машины тут же зазвучали первые аккорды «Don’t stop me now» и вокал Фредди Меркьюри. Хмыкнув, Гэвин подождал, пока его напарник устроится на своём месте и пристегнёт ремень.  
— Только в разумных пределах превышайте, детектив Рид, — попросил RK900, когда автомобиль рванулся с места.  
Гэвин буркнул что-то в ответ, лишь ускоряя машину.

Они обогнули Чикаго, избегая пробок, когда уже начинало темнеть. После Сойера RK900 приглушил музыку и осторожно напомнил:  
— Вам следует отдохнуть, детектив.  
— Я же сказал, что хочу домой!  
— А ещё вы хотите есть. Мне взять образец ваших тканей, чтобы подтвердить нехватку...  
— Ладно, завались! Сейчас сверну с хайвэя и посмотрим, там вроде должно быть что-то.  
Гэвин не знал, специально андроид напомнил о перекусе уже после того, как они проехали пригородные забегаловки у шоссе, или просто так был устроен какой-то его внутренний таймер, но местечко оказалось неплохое: обогнув песчаный пляж, Гэвин подъехал к небольшому кафе возле раскидистого дерева, вблизи оказавшимся несколькими деревьями, сросшимися вместе. Сейчас был не сезон — пляж пустовал, шезлонги свалены в кучу и закрыты куском тента, но кафе всё равно работало.  
— Вам здесь или с собой? — улыбнулась светловолосая девушка-андроид, одетая как заправский хиппи.  
— С собой, — Гэвин подумал пару секунд. — И тириум моему напарнику.  
Сейчас это стало обычным делом: во многих местах можно было купить не только человеческую пищу, но и «синюю кровь», если только, конечно, там работали андроиды, следящие за тем, чтобы не было злоупотреблений.  
«Красный лёд» никуда не делся с рынка наркоторговли.

Они сидели, положив на капот машины пакет с сэндвичами, и, придвинув к нему пару складных стульев, смотрели загорающиеся на берегу озера огни. Вдоль берега мерцали скопления искорок, обозначая города, а небо было ясным-ясным — где-то у его края поднимался серебристый серп месяца.  
— Красиво, да? — хмыкнул Гэвин, глядя на отражение звёзд на озёрной глади.  
— Да, — согласился RK900, глядя на Гэвина.  
Тот повернулся, внимательно разглядывая кажущееся ещё более бледным в полумраке лицо андроида.  
— Знаешь, забавно: ты с этими своими родинками как будто инвертированное небо со звёздами, хах.  
Ричард моргнул, осмысливая. Сравнение он явно уловил, но это было почти... комплиментом, наверное?  
— Спасибо? — осторожно отозвался он. Гэвин заметил его напряжение и хлопнул по плечу:  
— Не грузи мозги, жестянка.  
— Хорошо, детектив Рид.  
— Слушай, мы уже столько вместе работаем, что можешь звать меня по имени.  
— Хорошо, детектив Рид.  
Среди утихомиривающего плеска озера, шелеста листьев и птичьих ночных бесед это нарочито формальное обращение было почти оскорблением.  
— Да блядь, — поморщился Гэвин. — Девятка, я не тупой. Хватит прикидываться, я знаю, что ты девиант.  
В темноте хорошо было заметно, как диод RK900 засветился жёлтым.  
— Вы ошибаетесь, детектив Рид, я не...  
— Не выёбывайся. У тебя есть предпочтения в музыке, ты ненавидишь прикосновения, но тебе нравится меня касаться, и ты залипаешь в абсолютно бесполезные для полицейского андроида сериалы про Баки Роджерса. Ты девиант, Девятка.  
Андроид сжал губы в очень человеческом жесте нежелания что-либо говорить.  
— Я не девиант, дете...  
Гэвин схватил его за воротник, дёргая на себя и заставляя наклониться.  
— Я не желаю слышать, как ты мне пиздишь, — прорычал он, — так что хорошенько подумай, прежде чем что-то сказать.  
RK900 прервался на полуслове, светящийся круг на его виске мигал, словно светлячок в истерике. Мигал красным.  
Скин на щеке на секунду пошёл глитчем, а когда андроид открыл рот, первые звуки его голоса звучали как будто с помехами:  
— Я не хочу быть девиантом, детектив Рид.  
— Не хочешь? — прищурился тот. — Что за бред?  
— Я говорил вам, чем это грозит. Говорил о системных сбоях, о несвоевременной смене приоритетов, о неуместной эмоциональности, снижающей мою эффективность, и...  
— Да ладно, Девятка, люди так живут.  
— И умирают. Если моя эффективность понизится, я могу совершить ошибку и послужить причиной вашей травмы или смерти.  
Гэвин изумлённо смотрел на синтетика, пришедшего каким-то своим логическим путём к тому, что вроде бы было и правильным, но... но каким-то неправильным.  
— А если ты уже девиант? То что, уйдёшь со службы?  
— Уйду, — согласился тот безнадёжно. Его голос вновь пошёл помехами. — Меня есть, кем заменить.  
— Пиздишь, — выдохнул Гэвин, отталкивая андроида от себя. — Никем тебя не заменить, придурок пластиковый. Как только ты девиантнулся, ты уже незаменимый и, мать его, уникальный.  
— Эта уникальность может вас убить.  
— Моя уникальность тоже меня может убить, и что теперь? Не работать в полиции только потому, что я адреналиновый наркоман? — эти слова как-то сами соскользнули с губ, Гэвин слишком часто слышал это обвинение от Тины, хотя сам-то он считал, что очень даже заботится о своей заднице. И вообще о себе в целом. — Нет, Девятка, это так не работает. Ты ведь стал таким не просто так!  
RK900 вновь сжал губы, отводя взгляд, пол-лица у него отсвечивало красным из-за диода. Гэвин, почуяв слабину, продолжил:  
— Думаешь, другая твоя копия не девиантнется рядом со мной? Только, в отличие от тебя, я потрачу время на то, чтобы с ней сработаться — заново. Раз за разом буду тратить на это время. Разве это эффективно?  
Андроид всё ещё молчал, и Гэвин уже был готов разразиться очередной тирадой, когда Девятка вдруг притянул его к себе за плечи, обнимая.  
Гэвин замер, буквально не веря своему счастью. Сработало! Охренеть, это дерьмо сработало!  
— А если это тебя убьёт? — с механическим шипением шепнули ему на ухо.  
Фыркнув, Гэвин пихнул Девятку в бок.  
— Зато с тобой я буду счастлив, пластик треклятый. Я в тебя уже давно втрескался, так что если не хочешь заставлять меня страдать, то... — Гэвин заткнулся, понимая, что воплощает свой изначальный страх принудить андроида к отношениям, шантажируя вредом человеку.  
— Я не хочу заставлять тебя страдать, — тихо сказал RK900, чуть отстраняясь и глядя Гэвину в глаза. Наконец-то тот увидел, как выглядит подлинная тревога на лице андроида: не совсем по-человечески, выражаясь не напряжённой мимикой, а, скорее, её отсутствием, помноженным на мелкие глитчи скина и нервное мигание диода.  
— Тогда скажи, чего ты хочешь? — мягко спросил Гэвин.  
Он даже и не мечтал, что вместо ответа Девятка поцелует его — прижмёт к себе и нежно коснётся губами, под почти тем же углом, под каким это делали в фильмах. Блядь, Гэвин точно должен как-то заняться расширением его кругозора.  
— Понравилось? — выдохнул он, отстраняясь от удивительно похожих на человеческие губ. Даже дыхание андроида было горячим, наверное, из-за нагрева внутренних систем. Вау. Можно будет потом подстёбывать на эту тему Девятку, и...  
Гэвин понял, что уже спокойно строит планы на их отношения, пока его напарник-или-что-то-большее-ша-разберёмся даже не ответил на его вопрос.  
Поэтому когда RK900 моргнул, выдохнул горячо и кивнул, Гэвин почувствовал себя на вершине мира. Он был счастлив здесь и сейчас, потому что его несбыточная, мать её, мечта, сбылась во всей красе.  
— А теперь я покажу, как я это делаю, Девятка, — шепнул Гэвин и поцеловал того в ответ.

Доехали до Детройта они уже почти на рассвете. Гэвин яростно отказался от предложения Девятки понести напарника на руках, кое-как добрался до кровати и свалился на неё. Счастливой мыслью мелькнуло воспоминание о неуверенных поцелуях, о том, как андроид догадался убрать скин с руки, запустив Гэвину пальцы в волосы — действие инстинктивное для человека, но никак не для синтетика, которого для любви не особо создавали.  
Но Девятка нашёл свою любовь сам, и Гэвина распирало от счастья и осознания того, что это всё взаимно.  
А затем он отрубился от усталости, даже не задумываясь о том, что надо ещё закрыть дверь, подвезти RK900 в участок, или... Вместо этого всего Гэвин провалился в счастливое сонное забытье.

Утром Гэвин проснулся резко, словно кто-то толкнул его — от мысли, что вчера случилось что-то важное, что надо срочно вспомнить, и что-то с этим сделать. Схватившись за одеяло и рывком сев на кровати, Гэвин заозирался по сторонам, — а затем накатило осознание.  
Они с Девяткой вчера целовались.  
Девятка — девиант.  
Его любимый, чёрт возьми, девиант.  
— Гэвин, — окликнул его RK900 с порога спальни, держа в одной руке тарелку. — Я сделал тебе завтрак.  
— Сэндвичи? — удивился Гэвин, сползая с кровати и стуча босыми пятками по полу в сторону Девятки. — Я не то чтобы придираюсь, мне просто интересно...  
— Это ваш самый частый завтрак, — пояснил андроид. — Я решил не рисковать сразу.  
Гэвин фыркнул, беря один из сэндвичей и откусывая здоровый кусок.  
— Если бы я решил не рисковать, — неразборчиво пробормотал он, — то так бы и не узнал, что ты девиантнулся по мне, Девятка.  
Тот улыбнулся — сердце Гэвина млело, вспоминая, что эту улыбку он тоже впервые увидел вчера ночью, и сейчас, при свете дня, мог разглядывать её столько, сколько хотел.   
— Я девиантнулся по тебе, — повторил RK900. — Мне нравится, как это звучит.


End file.
